Kiss, Kiss, Fall in love
by LilMissAqua
Summary: - Here I present to you another 4 parts fic ( bonus), all around ( and were supposed to be for) the Kiss day. Happens in the same universe as "Bright skies", but it can be read in separate as a side story. On a side note, there will be one more chapter on the Bright skies story (hopefully) soon. Pairings:Torax Ushii, Nezumi and Sharyu, Niwatori x Dotsuku and Usagi x Ino( Bonus)


Part 1: Misaki and Nezumi

It weren't that rare the occasions where Nezumi would ending up crashing Sharyu's house, at first he had been more reductant in visiting the Monkey's place but the woman always welcomed him and invited to come visit anytime he desired, the maternal aura that the pacifist had always managed to bring him there day after day to the point they almost resembled a family, along with Sharyu's boyfriend who also welcomed the young student after hearing about his life, being a warrior or not.

Nezumi wasn't really too fond of his family, in fact, he chooses to live away from them as soon as it was possible for him. He never felt the need for any bonds, familiar related included. Why would he need to rely on those that obligated him to follow his warrior life?

Yet, the story was different with Sharyu. Yes, she treated him almost like a son or a little brother but he also felt he could rely on her in case of need. She gave him advice and helped whenever she could.

It wasn't the first time he ended dozing off on her place and she eventually even managed to get some space for a spare room so he could stay there comfortably, but every time he fell asleep on the desk while doing his homework, he always felt the Monkey warrior softly and tenderly kissing his forehead, it was so light that he almost didn't even feel it but he knew she did it because she was the kind of person that would care for anyone, no matter of their past, family, personality, enemy or ally, none subcategory mattered as she always shared the endless kindness she had to offer.

Part 2: Ushii xTora

It was the end of December when Tora and Ushii returned from one more mission where the two fought side by side. As it was a stormy day and to "celebrate" another job well done, Tora offered herself to pay a meal on Ushii's favorite place, surprising him when she made the offer, after all, she knew perfectly how expensive a meal with him was.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked once again once they were in front of the restaurant, following the other ten times he had already asked the same question.

For his reply, Tora kept smiling through the entire time, even if he couldn't really see it, and just waved her hand "No worries, you paid the last time, didn't you? Now it's my time to return the favor. Now, let's go before I freeze to death out here."

The cold, winter breeze sent a shiver down her spine, despite herself being buried inside a cozy and fluffy leather jacket that only covered her upper half of the body, using a short orange skirt with black leggings underneath as it was too cold to go out without them and a scarf that almost covered half of her face along with her neck, if she wasn't talking, her eyes would be the only thing that wasn't covered by clothes.

Ushii smiled lightly when seeing his partner hugging herself in search of some warmth. As far as he knew, the Tiger wasn't all that different from other felines when looking for the warmest places they could find. Not wanting to let Tora suffer much longer than the necessary, he opened the door out to her to pass "After you, then."

The feline warrior blushed softly at the chivalrous move, even if she was aware of the manners the Ox clan was taught she couldn't help but be flustered under such, especially when they were made for the one she admired to most. She just hoped her blush would be assumed as a reaction of the cold weather or even better than it couldn't even be seen under the comfortable scarf.

"Spare me that chit-chat, Ox-boy. Let's just eat"

She hurried inside to go find a table for two faster than Ushii could even blink but nevertheless, he still smiled seeing the usual fierce warrior so bashful and timid. How he started to love more and more to tease the Aira.

Table for two wasn't hard to find in any restaurant, especially when there weren't people on the place as the two warriors preferred and due to arriving late even fewer persons were present.

The silence was comfortable and the small chit-chats between the Ox and the Tiger only got the mood better. If they were honest with themselves, they would need to admit that that comfort was wrong, it shouldn't happen, after all, they were enemies, or used to be. Their clans would not like this alliance and getting close to the enemy was extremely dangerous, even worse when feelings (exactly opposite to hate) between them were involved.

But even knowing this, they still ignored such thoughts and as consequence, they got closer and closer every time they met and it wasn't as uncommon as they met every week when neither was on a mission, there were also times when the two would end up going on the same mission, out of pure luck on the first time it happened but from then on the two had already gone on so many battles together that they were more together than separate.

Time passed, conversations were shared and the food was eaten until it finally arrived the closing time, the warriors being the last two leaving and made their way to Aira's apartment.

They walked side by side, the cold night discouraging people to walk outside, only a few couples walked past them, all of them in their own world as they stuck together almost as if someone had glued them to each other.

Seeing all the couples acting like that, holding each other lovingly to reassure they stood warm through the cold weather, Tora out of an instinct almost grabbed Ushii's slender arm that was only a few inches away but she still managed to snap out of it in time, completely unaware that the tall warrior hadn't been ignorant of her movements.

Ushii still tried to slyly move his hand to brush against hers, even managing to interlock their fingers for brief seconds and seeing how Tora stole some glances to their hands and him, her blushing getting even brighter than before and Ushii just tried his best to not smirk or to reveal himself looking back at her.

When the two finally arrived at the apartment, the two just stood to stare at each other, neither wanting to let go and give an end to the night. Until Ushii gave a soft smile to the girl and watched as she blushed harder than ever before when he brought the hand he was holding to his lips, shifting it to gently grasp the hand with his fingers and placing a soft kiss on the back of the palm.

"This means I'm the one paying next time, right?" He says while gently letting go of the hand he had been holding, only after giving it a soft squeeze, never letting his gaze break free from the emerald eyes that were wide open staring at him with the lovely red on her cheeks, mesmerizing him "See you next week then"

Tora clumsily bid her farewell, attempting to mutter some words, and rushing inside when Ushii was out of sight, heading back to the hotel he was in.

Part 3: Usagi x Ino

Ino had many lovers, everybody was aware of that and she made it pretty much to be known, yet she was always ready to take in more, after all, everybody was welcome to love her.

Despite that fact, she prefers to keep her posture outside the walls and so, she didn't allow much of public affections towards her lovers as it would also probably drag away possible suitors that would see her as a girl that would go after every single soul that showed itself interested in her and she couldn't possibly get such image to herself.

However, she couldn't do anything when a warrior entered her harem - as if still she could call it that- it had become extremely hard for her to even see her other lovers as the necromancer wasn't really the best one to try to explain what a harem meant.

Usagi was clingy, that Ino knew right from the start, but with him, she truly felt that someone cared for her. He wanted to be cuddling all the time, if not that, then holding hands with her, holding her, anything was good as long as there was some contact, despite romance not being his speciality, he tried his best to understand it to make his lover feel good, yet due to his inexperience in the love field, he usually had a tendency to surprise the Boar with his share of affections.

Ino had been completely taken out off guard one time when suddenly she found herself face to face with Usagi, after he being staring at her face for the longest time, he got closer to her and pocked her nose with his own, just staying that way until the heiress started to look a little uncomfortable as she did not understand what was happening.

"Usagi? What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He replied with a huge grin on his face, not even noticing the discomfort on his lover's face.

"Huh...?" The woman looked even more confused until she put the pieces together and sighed, a smile blooming on her face as she rubbed her nose on his, returning his kiss, thinking on how could it be possible that she was actually falling for an idiotic necromantic and his silly love ideas.

Yet, she truly felt that she wouldn't be able to change it for anything in the world.

Part 4: Dotsuku x Niwatori

It wasn't all that rare the times where a certain chicken warrior would crash a Dog's warrior place, mostly because she didn't want to waste money on hotels when Dotsuku's house was near and with the help of his daughter, who had turned into Niwatori's partner in crime, it was impossible for the Dog to refuse to let the woman sleep there with them.

The small girl loved whenever Niwatori was there, not only she had a mother figure but also she had someone to play with and to tease her father successfully as she always tried to play some tricks on him but they almost always ended up failing, unlike when Niwatori tried something.

"Hey, do you think you can make dad embarrassed?" The small girl had come with the random request one day, which caused the curiosity of the Chicken.

"You want to make him embarrassed? Why?"

She saw how the girl pouted, her cheeks turning a pinkish color "He keeps teasing me because of a boy in my class."

"Oh, so you have a small crush heh?" Niwatori smiled at the pout and how eager the girl shook her head and petted her head gently "Well, we girls have to stick together to defend ourselves. You say Dokku is teasing you because of a boy right? Alright, I think I have an idea. What do you say about..."

The green-haired lowered herself to be at the same level that the young girl and whisper her plan into her ear, earning some innocent giggles and nodding, agreeing with her plan.

On the next day, their plan was on and in all of the excitement, the young girl couldn't help the giggles everytime her father looked at her, obviously confused by the giggling mood but thinking it was something of the age, he ended up ignoring her.

He was so confused by his daughter that he didn't even notice how a sly Chicken made her way towards him "Dokku~" She chirped happily, what made him turn around to face her, not being ready to be surprised with a kiss being placed on the tip of his nose "Good morning"

The dog's ears perked up instantly, as well as his tail and his cheeks gained a reddish color while Niwatori sat on his place, where there was already a plate of eggs and bacon, and winked at the girl that was sitting next to her, by now her giggles turned into unstoppable laughter at her father's figure, who would probably think twice before teasing her again "Mission accomplished with success"

Part 5: Bonus - Tora x Ushii, the payback

She knew it was dishonoring to attack a warrior when they weren't aware of such, she knew perfectly well about it but... How else was she going to do it?

First, I try to do the right thing, then I do the right thing. She repeats the words that gave her hope to a new path over and over as she tried to gather some courage to go forward with her plan.

Actually, she didn't even had an exact plan but seeing him there, completely unaware while he was cleaning his beloved sword, made an idea immediately popping up on her head.

Honestly, for a while, she wanted to do something of the sort but with what had happened in the winter, her desire had only increased, and drastically even.

So, slowly and without making any sound, almost as a predator about to attack her prey, she made her way to the couch, her prey always in sight as a minimal movement would ruin her plans.

Finally, he seemed to notice her getting closer and stopped cleaning Goubeken but he didn't even have time to turn around before feeling arms softly getting wrapped around his neck and lips being pressed on his cheek.

The Tiger was a blushing mess while giving her payback and didn't bother to give Ox any time to react as the kiss was over even faster that Ushii could blink.

By the time Ushii turned around, he simply met a running away Tora, who was already turning around to go hide in another division and - as he knew her- probably go hide under a blanket; being both thankful she wasn't able to see his pinkish cheeks and somewhat heavy breathing due both happiness and excitement, and a little disappointed to only be able to imagine how red Tora should be by now.


End file.
